


Контракты

by Nemhain



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Post Finale, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, что дорога в Ад выложена благими намерениями. Шульдиху ли не знать.<br/>Однажды, Шульдих подставляет Кроуфорда, чтобы его спасти. И все, что у них было, летит в тартарары, потому что так - будет правильно, и каждый из них это понимает.<br/>Однажды, Шульдих подбирает на улицах Нью-Йорка своего бывшего врага, который любит этот город так же, как и Кроуфорд. Выплюнутый на обочину еще одной командой Ран Фудзимия решает, что черт не так страшен, как его малюют, да к тому же - хронически не может существовать в одиночестве.<br/>Однажды, Шульдих вынужден поднять трубку телефона и ответить на звонок, который означает одно - конец его отчаянного существования, потому что он не может предать доверие Кроуфорда еще раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. В Берлине 7:30 утра - кофе и сигареты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано не марафон по принципу слово/фраза - драббл. Названия частей - по словам/фразам задания.

Шульдих нервно расхаживает по комнате, выкидывая одежду из шкафов, вещи из ящиков стола, скользя взглядом по полкам, передвигая книги, представляя собой на редкость яркий локальный торнадо. Фудзимия подпирает дверной косяк, наблюдая за происходящим. Он одет в поношенные джинсы и черный свитер. Волосы его всё столь же алые и пострижены так же причудливо.  
\- Я думал, аккуратность - черта немецкого характера, - голос Рана звучит глухо.  
Солнечные лучи подбираются к его босым ступням - окна в комнате телепата выходят на восток. Шторы же здесь никто никогда не задергивал.  
«А я думал, что японцам не свойственно лезть не в своё дело. Хотя ты вообще – отдельный кадр», - огрызнулся телепат.  
\- Скажи, что ты ищешь? – Фудзимие и в самом деле было интересно.  
Ну что может искать телепат, вернувшийся с предрассветной прогулки исключительно благодаря автопилоту, у себя в комнате. Ран бы первым делом нашел влажные салфетки, чтобы стереть кровь с разбитой губы, а потом – кровать, чтобы поспать.  
Но Шульдих порой напоминал хроника с парой пунктов фетишизма и отчаянной жаждой крушить. Достаточно опасно и непредсказуемо, чтобы поинтересоваться, какого же черта всё-таки он ищет.  
«Слушай, хватит нудеть. Это я тебя воспитывать должен!» - в Рана полетел ярко-фиолетовый плащ.  
Вот что-что, а немецкий дальтонизм Шульдих себе решил оставить.  
\- Пойду приготовлю кофе, - пожал плечами Фудзимия.

Через пару минут на кухонный стол падает пачка сигарет.  
\- Нашел.  
Ран ставит на стол две чашки черного, как жизнь каждого из них, кофе.  
\- Он звонил…

Шульдих делает глоток. Довольно жмурится, тянется к пачке, но она ускользает у него из-под пальцев. Слышится щелчок зажигалки, Ран затягивается и кидает пачкой в телепата.  
«Я знаю».  
\- Все-то ты знаешь, - Фудзимия тянется за своей чашкой, прорываясь рукой сквозь легкую завесу дыма.  
В Берлине 7:30 утра – кофе и сигареты.


	2. Кровавые следы

Три года назад. Нью-Йорк.

В идиотском городе Нью-Йорке, который черт знает какие грехи любит Пророк, все кошки серы , а улицы черны и мокры после темноты.  
Если бы кто-то поинтересовался у Телепата, то тот бы с радостью сообщил, что предпочел бы Лос Анджелес. Хотя бы из-за названия.  
Вряд ли Лас-Вегас. Там слишком шумно и все мысли – в одном направлении. Вряд ли Голливуд – не лучше, хоть и направление другое. Но в играх, что в азартных, что в актерских, Шульдих смыслил достаточно. А вот от финансового трепа, которым был наполнен Нью-Йорк, у него раскалывалась голова. Ему нужен был нейтральный город – Новый Орлеан, Вашингтон, Майами, отмеченные не такими раздражающими темами, или Лос Анджелес. На города поменьше Телепат был не согласен, равно как и на менее амбициозные названия. Но Кроуфорд считал Город Ангелов спальным районом со старомодными гангстерами, а потому…

Полупрозрачные лужицы на асфальте, блестящие в неровном свете редких фонарей, были похожи на осколки зеркал, отражающие звезды. Покайся, грешник с несостоявшейся трепанацией черепа, - иногда ты бываешь романтично настроен. Для себя лично. И есть что-то в том, чтобы искать по темным подворотням приключений на свою задницу.  
Острый привкус крови в трущобах Нью-Йорка – единственное, что может оправдать существование этой конфеты. Да-да, город городу рознь: они как конфетное ассорти, особенно для Телепата. Так вот Нью-Йорк был строгим черным шоколадом, который рыжий ненавидел, с тонкой прослойкой хорошего коньяка внутри.  
В одном из тупиков послышался шорох, Шульдих напрягся… и направился туда: жажда неприятных приключений гнала вперед. К тому, же он прекрасно знал, как выглядят в сумраке кровавые следы.

«- Какая прелесть. Фудзимия, ты ли это?» - рыжий сладко улыбался, изо всех сил стараясь не пустить на лицо тень презрения: уж за двадцать с лишним лет можно научиться работать чисто и подыхать без страданий, а? У каждого случается, но всё же – оплошал, так не ной. Тебе-то – даже некому.  
Единственное оправдание Рана валялось чуть дальше, в глухом углу тупика: огромный детина, косая сажень в плечах, с месивом вместо лица и руками профессионального армрестлера. Кажется, на нем ещё бронежилет был. Даа… эта штука не только пулю, но и катану останавливает. Такому громиле достаточно было разок сжать в объятиях, чтоб хребет хрустнул. Впрочем, ключевое слово здесь «было».  
\- Везет? – едва слышно отозвался Фудзимия, пытаясь поднять руку с зажатым в ней оружием.  
«- И не говори», - согласился Телепат и ударил в разум Рана: в данном случае безвольное тело было проще нести.

Первый осознанный вопрос, порожденным красноволосым придурком с суицидальными наклонностями по пришествии в себя, звучал примерно так:  
\- Почему я ещё жив?  
\- Потому что я уже ужинал сегодня, - ухмыльнулся Шульдих.  
\- Я должен тебе поверить?  
\- А я что-то об этом сказал?  
\- Тогда я пошел.  
И Ран даже дошел до двери, подобрал у неё свой плащ и влез в ботинки. А затем посмотрел на Телепата. Что-то было неправильное в том, как он раскачивался на стуле.  
\- Где Кроуфорд? – настороженно поинтересовался Ран.  
\- У тебя ещё много вопросов есть, Фудзимия. Я знаю, - Шульдих покрутил пальцем у виска, показывая круговорот мыслей в голове собеседника.  
\- И ни на один из них ты не ответишь.  
\- Верно.  
Фудзимия задумчиво замер в дверях, а потом бросил плащ на пол, стащил ботинки и поинтересовался:  
\- У тебя чайник есть?  
Телепат махнул рукой в сторону кухни. Благосклонно и по-царски.


	3. Молоко и мёд

Три года назад. Неделя спустя. Нью-Йорк.

\- Фудзимия, тебе же всё равно, кого убивать. Главное, чтобы на жертве стояло клеймо «плохой».  
Ран молчал, зло смотрел на Телепата, дулся как мышь на крупу.  
\- А не убивать ты уже не можешь. Это, знаешь ли, как наркотик. Ты, кстати, никогда не пробовал?  
Ран встал и вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Затем хлопнула входная в квартиру.  
Шульдих промокнул рукавом бледно желтой рубашки слезящиеся глаза: нет уж, больше он табак не нюхает, только курит. А Ран – вернется: он всё такой же мальчишка, хоть и изменился немало. Вспылит по дури, а потом не знает, как задом подать.  
Но Фудзимия вернётся, потому что устал играть в самобичевание. Куда приятней, когда тебя пытает специально обученный извращенец, не так ли?..

Фудзимия по-хозяйски взял за угол газету, скомкал её и пошел дальше, на кухню, чтобы выкинуть мусор. Он даже не сомневался, что развалившийся на диване телепат, прикрывший лицо чтивом, не спит. Тот не заставил себя ждать.  
"Я думал, что ты вежливый мальчик. Тебе не говорили, что нельзя будить усталых людей?"  
\- Ты не спал. И тебя с трудом можно назвать человеком, - хмуро, но не обиженно ответил Ран. Так говорят люди, которые устали и у которых болит голова, а вовсе не те, кто пытается оправдаться.  
"Ты вернулся".  
\- Говори вслух.  
"Не буду. Ты - не Кроуфорд, щиты ставить не умеешь, так что я могу делать в твоей голове всё, что захочу".  
Обычному человеку после такого обещания следовало бы как минимум задуматься над тем, чего может захотеть этот рыжий взъерошенный хам, за пояс брюк которого небрежно засунут пистолет. Но Фудзимия всего лишь задумался над тем, правильно ли он сделал, что ...  
\- Ты уже вернулся, - сообщил Шульдих вслух, слегка обижено и явно собираясь обвинить Рана в нечестной игре: карте место!  
\- Я заметил.  
"Ну, ты знаешь, где стоит чайник", - Шульдих, было приподнявшийся на локтях, рухнул обратно на диван.  
\- Знаю. А молоко и мёд у тебя есть?  
"Котёнок, бля", - рассмеялся Шульдих.


	4. На грани/недоразумение

Два года назад. Лондон.

\- Кто тебя пить научил?  
\- Кудо, - отозвался хмурый Фудзимия. – Не так сложно догадаться.  
Он забавен, когда напивается: насупливается не как холодильник имени себя, а как алкоголик со стажем, уставший от жизни. Страшнее этого только то, что после того, как бутылка кончается, Ран начинает искать истину на её дне. Тоже, явно, Йоджи постарался.  
\- Хм… Ну, я бы поспорил. Впрочем, хоть что-то уметь он должен был.  
Когда Шульдих принимает на грудь, то предпочитает говорить, а не «вещать» в чужой голове. Говорит, что иначе своя начинает болеть немилосердно.  
\- Был?  
\- Был. Знаешь, тот Кудо Йоджи, который живет сейчас в пригороде Токио, насилует по выходным фортепиано в оркестровой яме одного из театров, а по будням – клиентов управляющей компании, впаривая им инвестиционные продукты, нравится мне намного меньше.  
\- Он счастлив.  
Фудзимия не удивлен? Да ни разу. Просто он научился принимать новую информацию, как общеизвестные факты – и глазом не моргнув.  
\- Ой! Только не говори, что ты этому рад, - рассмеялся Телепат.  
Когда его голосовые связки разминаются, то у него обнаруживается неожиданно приятный баритон.  
Тишина. Пара затяжек.  
\- Передай виски.  
Шульдих ухмыльнулся, протянул Рану бутылку.

\- Ты застирал рубашку?  
О да, Фудзимия у нас же примерная домохозяйка. Иногда.  
\- Нет. В химчистке разберутся.  
\- Интересно, они ещё не сообщили в полицию, что какой-то идиот уже в третий раз сдает им окровавленную рубашку?  
\- Иди к черту. Совпадения есть совпадения.  
\- Трижды подряд?  
\- Мне очень не везло.  
\- На что это ты намекаешь?  
Да, вряд ли Фудзимия признается, что специально организует «случайности». Из вредности.  
\- Ни на что. Я – порезался. И испачкал рубашку.  
\- Наискосок. Через всю грудь.  
\- Ну… Я сильно порезался.  
\- Хм.

\- И всё же… Где Кроуфорд?  
Вот. И даже Фудзимия подвержен любопытству не только ради поддержания разговора.  
\- Не замечал за тобой такой болтливости…  
\- У нас с тобой отношения холодного нейтралитета, а не войны.  
\- … и саркастичности.  
\- Ты ответишь на вопрос?  
Тишина. Пара затяжек.  
\- У нас с ним контракт. Друг на друга. Как соберусь подыхать, так сразу к нему и обращусь.  
\- Это не ответ. У тебя кончились слова?  
Ну и скотина же ты, Ран.  
\- Зато появились мозги. Кроуфорд заявил, что это – весьма радостный факт. А я вот считаю, что это довольно печально.  
\- Брэд прав.  
\- Заткнись.

«Знаешь, это довольно грустно – осознавать, что ты стоишь на грани. Что вы оба – на грани! Любое недоразумение может стать катализатором взрыва атомной бомбы. И если тебе повезло провести атомное разоружение, то мне вот – нет».  
Ран передал бутылку обратно. Да уж, он знает…


	5. Предательство/почерк

Два года назад. Неважно – до или после. Лондон.

«Я думал, ты не решишься на это», - рассмеялся телепат.  
Он сидел на диване, уплетая бутерброд с рыбой и одним глазом пялился в листы А4, испещренные рукописным текстом.  
\- Я думал, ты знаешь, как мышь любит свои кактусы.  
Шульдих перевернул страницу. Вверху каждой страницы был выведен номер и фраза «Предательство. 45 часов жизни».  
«Ну что, Ран, следующим у нас пойдут дамские романы? Или остановимся на детективных историях?»  
\- Это психологический триллер.  
«Если я найду тут психологию, я тебе сообщу».  
Ну, Ран? Кто тут у нас чаще со всей этой братией общался? Ты, выдержавший после трагедии своего детства два сеанса у психотерапевта, или я, месяцами заточенный в психиатричке в обществе злобствующих и неудовлетворённых старушенций-медсестер, дегенератов-психиаторов и психологов-извращенцев? Поверь, психологический триллер начинается в тот момент, когда ты понимаешь, что человек, которому клиент рассказывает о самых интимных моментах своей жизни, рисует в своем блокноте Микки Мауса или примеряется, в какой позе тебе лучше вставить. Науки, знаешь ли, развращают неимоверно.  
\- Поздно. Я уже отдал первые главы в редакцию.  
«Я знаю. Просто удивляюсь».

\- А чем провинился наш нынешний клиент?  
Когда Телепату в голову ударяет адреналин, он начинает говорить вслух.  
\- Он предал...  
\- Не буду даже спрашивать кого.  
\- Хм.  
Пара выстрелов, тело осело. Ран даже не дернулся – просто красиво постоял в тени: пусть нынче Телепат развлекается.  
\- Ну вот, опять…  
\- О чем ты?  
«Ты знаешь, что такое предательство? Даже я не знаю».  
\- А должен был бы знать?  
«Я – должен был бы. Но предательство это аспект софистики. Для кого-то смертельная болезнь – это смертельная болезнь, а для кого-то заработок. Так и предательство: только попробуй понять мотивы предателя и проникаешься его логикой, понимаешь, что сделал бы так же…»  
\- Нет.  
«Нет? Тогда скажи мне, ты знаешь хотя бы одного человека, который никогда и никого не предавал?» - улыбка.  
\- Нет.  
«А я – знаю: каждый из нас. Это всего лишь вопрос точки зрения».  
Фудзимия, ну что ж ты так упрямишься? Иногда.

\- «Аллея была засажена кленами, которые по осенней поре окрасились в яркое золото и багряный янтарь…» - Шульдих взмахнул листами и посмотрел на Рана. – Романтик, блин.  
Фудзимия промолчал, глядя поверх книги.  
\- Всё же – неплохо, что напечатал. Содержание, конечно, сомнительное, но, по крайней мере, прочесть можно…  
\- К чему это ты клонишь?  
Шульдих надкусил бутеброд.  
«Фудзимия, у тебя отвратительный почерк!»


	6. Тлен

Полтора года назад. Мюнхен.

\- Это что такое?  
Ах да… Иногда у Шульдиха случаются прояснения, и он проводит в своем шкафу инвентаризацию. Выглядит это ужасающе, но забавно.  
\- Где?  
Как-то раз Ран поинтересовался, можно ли запечатлить процесс на фотопленку. На что получил в качестве ответа злобное «Нет!». В следующий раз он уже подпирал косяк с камерой в руках.  
Телепат ярым верующим не был, ещё бы ему быть – при таком весёлом партнере юношества, как Фарфарелло, но честно помолился Богу за то, что у Фудзимии кривые руки и фотографии вышли отвратительные: ни один журнал такое не купит даже после тщательной обработки.  
\- Выпало из кармана твоего чудовища, - Фудзимия махнул рукой в сторону стола.  
Телепат особым сентименталистом не был. Но необоснованной любовью к зеленым пиджакам отличался. Так что оный в гардеробе имелся всегда и отчаянно напоминал Фудзимие о прошлом, но Ран крепился и воспоминаниям не отдавался.  
На полу, возле стола, лежал небольшой прямоугольный значок, три два на три сантиметра, черный, с тонкой алой окантовкой. И ядрено зелёными цифрами на основном поле.  
73.  
\- Вот черт…  
Шульдих замер, задумчиво потирая шею.  
«Я надеялся, что потерял его».

Фудзимия осмотрел наведенный порядок, кучу вещей посреди комнаты, которые, по мнению Шульдиха, он либо более не оденет, либо принадлежат не ему, извлек из неё свои носки и рубашку и вышел.  
Шульдих сгреб «богатство» в пакет и выставил его в коридор.

Телепат сидел на коленях перед столом уже третий час. За окном стемнело, он зажег настольную лампу, но верхний свет включать не стал. Посреди пустого стола лежал значок.  
73.  
У Шульдиха уже затекли ноги, устали глаза и разболелась голова.  
Но он смотрел на значок так, как смотрит кролик на удава. Телепат точно ждал, что столешница под значком начнет прогнивать и в воздухе разольется запах тлена.

На стол с глухим, но отчетливо слышным в тишине стуком опустилась кружка.  
\- Чай, - прокомментировал Фудзимия.  
Шульдих криво ухмыльнулся, посмотрел на Рана.  
«Пошел вон».  
Фудзимия не обратил внимания на посыл, сел на кровать Телепата, сложив ноги по-турецки.

Телепат сделал глоток и с трудом удержался в реальности: в нос шибанул запах алкоголя и трав, по глотке потек раскаленный огонь.  
«Предупредил бы, паршивец!»  
Телепат закашлялся: настойка в чай это не шампанское с соком…

\- Эй, Ран…  
Шульдих сел, наконец, на пол, прислонился спиной к тумбе, стоявшей под столом, отвернувшись от значка, и посмотрел на Фудзимию.  
Когда Телепат расстроен, задумчив, погружен в себя, он говорит вслух. Иначе, говорит он, можно заблудиться в своей же башке.  
\- М?  
\- Тебя в школе как дразнили?  
\- Никак. Кто дразнил, сразу получал в глаз.  
\- Да? Ну я же знаю…  
\- Девчонкой. Меня называли девчонкой. И я мог все кулаки об них отбить, но …  
\- Завидовали.  
\- Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты хочешь залезть ко мне в постель?  
\- Заметь, это ты сидишь на моей.  
\- Хм.  
Послышался стук выдвигаемого и задвигаемого ящика, шуршание обертки сигаретной пачки – искать открытую Телепат был сейчас не в состоянии. Щелчок зажигалки.

Пара затяжек. И тишина.

\- Рыжий ублюдок. Ничтожество. Глиста. Панельщик…  
\- Что? – тихо отозвался Ран.  
\- Так называли меня. Школа паранормов – такая же, как и все остальные. Только учат другому. И учеников по обмену намного больше.  
\- Так это, - Фудзимия кивнул в сторону стола, - от Розенкройц.  
\- Я был неудачником, - затяжка. – На моем курсе училось около восьмидесяти человек. Я был семьдесят третьим. Ниже меня были только те, кому вместе с геном паранормальности природа впарила добавочный, синдрома Дауна.  
\- Ну, я тоже гением не был.  
\- Врать нехорошо, Фудзимия.  
\- Дай пачку! – и его самообладание иногда делает ручкой.

Звуки. Действия. Полумрак. Любопытство. И прошлое, которое не значит ничего, до определенного момента.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил?  
\- А в чем смысл врать тебе о своем детстве?  
\- Ни в чем.  
\- Да, - телепат умеет улыбаться приятно, но очень редко.

«Чай» закончился. Телепат встал с пола и вышел. Надо бы поесть. Он подозревает, что Фудзимия просто смахнет значок в карман, а потом выбросит.  
Ну и хрен с ним.

Ран не задаст последнего вопроса. Он слишком хорошо догадывается об ответе.  
«Да, а как же мы сумели справиться с ЭсЦет, со старичьем, которого боялись в Розенкройц? Как мне удалось держать ментальный щит от атак и прочее, прочее, прочее?

Дело в том, что после Розенкройц случился Кроуфорд».


	7. Пушистый плед

Чуть больше года назад. Мюнхен.

В холодных зеленых глазах Телепата горит безумие. Иногда.  
Всё дело в том, что за способности надо платить. Нет, что вы… Равноценный обмен – это дурь. Точнее, равноценность обмена диктуется тем, у кого пистолет больше и меткость с большим процентным соотношением. Но иногда сдает концентрация. Когда грустно, весело, когда в крови много никотина, алкоголя, адреналина или эндорфина… И тогда дар становится проклятием – неуправляемым.  
А вообще – не только у паранормов крышу срывает.

\- Слушай, Фудзимия, ты никогда не думал о том, что пасьянс – сложился?  
\- Хм?  
\- Нас – двое. Можем натянуть весь мир.  
\- А что, два – это какое-то охуительно мистическое число?  
\- Иди ты в жопу.  
\- В твою?  
Шульдиху на секунду показалось, что Ран – серьезно.  
А почему бы и нет.  
Бутылка со стуком опустилась на пол, а Телепат быстро переполз с пола на свою кровать, где вольготно и как всегда неожиданно по-хамски развалился Ран.  
\- Знаешь, Фудзимия… - Шульдих навалился на красноволосого убийцу, хватая его за подбородок. – Это чертовски…  
«Знаешь, Фудзимия, алкоголь давит не только на голову, но и ниже. А наблюдать, как ты изредка дрочишь по нужде организма, чертовски утомительно!»  
\- Вуйаерист хренов, - Ран попытался поцеловать Шульдиха, но тот внезапно сжал пальцы, останавливая его. Фудзимия только и мазнул губами по бледной щеке.  
«Знал бы ты, как я тебя не хочу!» - Телепат отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на мужчину под ним.  
\- Аналогично.  
«Но попробовать стоило».  
\- Может быть… - Ран положил руку на запястье Шульдиха, попытался разжать хватку на своей челюсти, сжав запястье. – Пусти, скотина!  
\- А? – Телепат не среагировал на боль, только на голос.  
В коротком возгласе была слышна досада и обреченность. Внезапно, взгляд рыжего «поплыл».  
Хватка на подбородке Фудзимии ослабла. Шульдих провалился в беспамятство.

«Тон у Кроуфорда как и обычно – такой, точно он делает одолжение.  
\- Как прошла ночь? – и голос звучит так, точно Пророк знает все ответы наперед.  
\- Знаешь, та девица весьма забавна. Равно как и её склонность к садизму.  
\- Я тебя резать не буду.  
\- А я тебе и не предлагаю: боюсь остаться без чего-либо важного.  
\- Верно.  
Брэд читает газету. Всегда. И никогда не смотрит на Шульдиха… Он ну никак не эмоциональный фактор в данных отношениях.  
\- Тебе вообще есть дело до… - начал Телепат.  
\- Нет. Мне до твоих истерик нет дела.  
«И до меня!» - Телепат ударяет в щиты Пророка. Вот сейчас он сметет его мозг на хрен, сделает из него слабоумного! Ага, как же…  
\- Если я не реагирую на твои похождения, я всего лишь не реагирую на твои похождения.  
«- Да что ты!»  
\- Я знаю тебя довольно хорошо, чтобы утверждать: когда у тебя отпадет психологическая необходимость или ситуационная возможность меня злить, ты не ляжешь в кровать ни к одному человеку.  
«- Самоуверенная скотина!»  
Прав. Прав…»

Телепат открыл глаза. В голове играл реквием. Камнями по стеклам. Перед взглядом, впрочем, тоже:  
\- Ну и морда у тебя, Фудзимия…  
Да. Такое лицо случается у людей, когда они пару дней подряд не спят.  
\- Твоя не лучше.  
Шульдих попытался просканировать мысли Рана, но в голове взорвался такой сгусток боли, что Телепат дернулся, инстинктивно сворачиваясь в клубок, что удалось ему с некоторым трудом: всё тело болело, точно его били. К горлу подступила тошнота.  
Итак, первый приступ за два года. Неплохо.  
Фудзимия встал и вышел.  
Шульдих нащупал пушистый плед, которым он был укрыт и который успел заметить, пока перед глазами ещё плыло не всё, и натянул его на голову.

В конце концов, Пророк ведь действительно злился.  
Телепат улыбнулся.


	8. Революция

Год назад. Токио.

Шульдих хмуро посмотрел на дверь, уже зная, что увидит, но всё равно оказался к такой картине не готов. В дверях стоял Фудзимия. Тупо и счастливо улыбающийся! Ну, примерно как кубинцы, познавшие радости революции … в первые пару минут после победы.  
И что самое страшное, Ран не считал нужным скрывать своё хорошее, или точнее сказать – удовлетворенное, настроение и его причину, прекрасно понимая, что Телепат и так к нему в голову полезет и найдет всё. А потому любимая техника Шульдиха, под кодовым названием «Улыбайтесь, это всех раздражает», была использована против него же.  
«Идиот».  
\- Придурок, - о да… у него голос даже звучал жизнерадостно.  
«Я не собираюсь это обсуждать».  
\- Так я и подумал.

А в голове Фудзимии – водоворот из каблуков, шелестящей жатой юбки, алой помады на полных красивых губах, приятного голоса и прочих глупостей.  
Надо было прожить полжизни, чтобы, наконец, влюбиться. Браво, Ран.

«Знаешь, я думал, что страшнее влюбленного Наги уже нет ничего. Я ошибся».  
\- У нас – работа, - вот о чем-чем, а об этом он никогда не забывает.  
«Вот именно, у нас – работа. Такая, бля, работа, что …»  
\- Что?!  
«Что быть влюбленным дебилом на ней – очень опасно!»  
\- Знаешь, мне казалось, я пришел к соглашению со своей совестью относительно белых рук и красных простыней. Не думаю, что мне надо ещё о чем-то договариваться с тобой. Или ты обо мне так беспокоишься?  
«Нет».  
\- Нет?  
«Ты ей об этом не сказал».  
\- Так ты о моем личном счастье всё же волнуешься?  
«Хм… Да нет».

\- Шульдих… - он серьезен.  
«А?».  
\- Давно хотел спросить: почему ты притащил меня тогда к себе домой?  
«Это неправильный вопрос. Лучше ответить себе, почему ты остался».  
\- Но…  
«Ты знаешь ответ. Не думал, что ты настолько сентиментален, чтобы мусолить эту тему столь откровенно».  
\- Не понимаю.  
«Просто думать не хочешь. А я – вредный, я не скажу».

«Ты куда?»  
\- Ты знаешь, - Фудзимия крутился перед зеркалом. С ума сойти.  
Шульдих схватился за сердце, изображая начало глубокого обморока.  
«С ума сошел?» - попутно поинтересовался он.  
\- Нет.  
«И ты думаешь, она сидит и ждет такого прекрасного тебя? Неизвестно кого, неизвестно когда?»  
\- Ты не веришь в то, что такое бывает.  
«Нет. Я просто очень хорошо знаю, что происходит в чудесных женских головках», - Шульдих ухмыльнулся: хочешь обжечься, так кто ж тебе запретит?

Одно досадно: Телепат так и не принял участия в данной революции. Ну, чем черт не шутит – пусть Фудзимие повезет.


	9. Темное и сокровенное

Девять месяцев назад. Токио.

«Фудзимия, когда ты её бросишь?»  
\- Чтобы ты её приласкал? – Ран даже ухмыляться научился!  
«А что? Не женщина, а ангел: видит своего ненаглядного три дня в два месяца. И никаких возмущений, никаких походов налево и попыток прекратить это безобразие. Я просто в восторге!»  
\- Если бы ты не имел привычки ночевать у меня в голове, тебе, возможно, было бы легче – не знал бы о ней вовсе. А если бы ты не совался в женские головы, то кто знает…  
«Ну, ты меня ещё покусай!»  
\- А что, поможет?  
Шульдих взвыл – невыносимо.  
«Вряд ли!»

«Слушай, а как это – с женщиной, которая даже не подозревает, кто ты?»  
\- Спокойно.  
«Что, чувствуешь себя в детстве, у камина с родителями и сестрой?»  
\- Заткнись!  
В лицо Телепату полетел кулак, но тот вовремя среагировал и схватил Рана за запястье. Вот, пожалуйста. Есть, всё же, вещи, которые не изменить: троньте только память семьи или о сестре его обмолвитесь и услышите легендарное «Шине!». Не важно, в какой модификации. Ну и в морду получите… если не будете осторожны.  
\- Ты, сука, ничего…  
«Остынь! Я понимаю достаточно, потому и терплю тебя».  
\- Терпишь меня?! Кажется, это я третий год какого-то хрена живу с тобой! И тебя – терплю!  
«И ты прекрасно знаешь, какого хрена», - Шульдих улыбается широко. – «Мамочка Фудзимия!»  
\- А папа – Кроуфорд?! Ну ты редкостная генная мутация!  
«А что, думаешь, мне семья не нужна?»  
Телепат отпустил запястье Рана.  
«У меня никогда не было семьи, Фудзимия. Но быть один я не могу».  
\- Мне тогда надо было отсидеться!  
«А потом ты так хорошо чаю попил, что жить остался?» – Шульдих скептически рассмеялся.  
Ран задумался, утих. Он достаточно быстро перегорал теперь. Но внезапно заговорил вновь:  
\- Никогда?  
«И не думай, что я буду рассказывать трогательную историю о сокровенных и темных тайнах моей души и жутком роке, преследующем меня с рождения… Потому что их – нет. Но никогда – значит никогда. Поэтому я не хочу быть для Кроуфорда каким-то ... сыном или младшим братом, ребенком!, или ... не важно!»


	10. Я

Берлин 7:30 утра – кофе и сигареты.

Берлин 7:35 утра – звонок.

\- И почему я уверен, что это – Пророк?  
\- Потому что ты – Телепат.  
\- Но это ж не значит, что я умею читать по телефонным проводам!  
\- Просто возьми трубку.

Шульдих ненавидит, когда у него потеют ладони.

\- Да?  
\- Здравствуй, - голос на том конце звучит совершенно без эмоций, безжизненно, так, что по коже начинают маршировать мурашки, как от могильного холода.  
Так бы говорил труп, если бы его вдруг воскресили и заставили произнести хоть слово.  
Телепат подозревал, что Пророк станет живой мраморной статуей, если он его оставит на произвол судьбы. Но теперь – поздно сожалеть. Бояться, впрочем, тоже поздно, но хоть кто-то из них должен что-то чувствовать!  
\- Зачем ты звонишь?! – проорал Телепат в трубку.  
\- Всё такой же.  
Да! Телепат – истеричка! И вообще, он сейчас начнет умолять, чтобы Кроуфорд кинул эту чертову трубку! Но вместо этого интересуется с толикой надежды:  
\- Это был сарказм?  
\- Нет.  
Тишина. И вновь не выдерживает Шульдих:  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я отступлю.  
\- Не думаю.  
Шульдих бросает трубку об пол, точно ядовитую змею. Пластик корпуса трескается с тихим звуком, стучат об пол выпавшие из случайной жертвы Телепата батарейки.

«Три года назад. Две недели до.

Пророк зажимает рассеченную скулу, сидя на своем рабочем столе. Рядом с ним на столешнице, под правой рукой, лежит пистолет. Как будто валяющийся грудой у стены, в которую вделан аквариум, Шульдих, сможет встать и броситься на него. Телепат не издает ни звука, лишь изредка поднимает руку с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой. Один из талантов Телепата – курить бесшумно.  
«Если бы я знал, что любовь настолько зла и так больно дерется, я бы застрелился сразу же, как тебя увидел».  
\- Убирайся, - отзывается Пророк. Он говорит совершенно спокойно. Так разговаривают с бешенной собакой, перед тем как её усыпить.  
«Нет».  
\- Я убью тебя, Шульдих. Я не могу контролировать тебя. Я не могу доверять тебе. Я не могу тебя «предсказать» - дар пасует перед тобой! Ты подставляешь меня, предаешь – всё из лучших побуждений.  
«Так зачем ты даешь мне шанс?»  
\- Я люблю тебя. Убирайся.  
«Нет».  
Кроуфорд вышел из комнаты.  
Когда через час Шульдих нашел в себе силы, чтобы доползти от кабинета Пророка до ванной, не выблевав отбитые внутренности, Кроуфорда уже не было в квартире».

Кельн 02:00 ночи.  
Фудзимия тушит сигарету о мостовую. Не очень-то опрятно.  
\- Почему именно это место?  
\- Здесь просто красиво, - отзывается Шульдих, стоящий перед собором с закинутой назад головой.  
Он смотрит на пропарывающие темно-синее ночное небо без единой звезды шпили.  
\- И всё?  
\- А ты думал? Розенкройц? Первый поцелуй? Ещё как-нибудь глупость?  
\- Шульдих, дай бутылку.  
Телепат вытягивает вперед руку с зажатой в ней бутылкой виски.  
\- А место поприметней вы выбрать не могли?  
\- Успокойся: на тебе ни одного трупа сегодня не будет, - Телепат опустил взгляд, пристально всмотрелся в Фудзимию. Тот чуть не поперхнулся. – И ещё…  
\- Что?  
\- Спасибо.  
Ран кивает, возвращая бутылку.

\- Доброй ночи, Фудзимия.  
Ран резко оборачивается и встречается взглядом с мерцанием темных стекол очков Кроуфорда. Он одет как всегда – безупречно и по-деловому. Строгий черный костюм тройка с белоснежной рубашкой больше всего подходит под описание «похоронный». Осколками льда мерцают в свете стилизованных уличных фонарей запонки на лацканах. Его абсолютно седые волосы зализаны назад.  
\- Доброй ночи, Кроуфорд.  
\- Не думал, что услышу от тебя столь вежливое приветствие.  
Ран предпочел промолчать. А вот Шульдих – нет:  
\- Ты знал.  
Кроуфорд только пожимает плечами.  
\- Сними очки, - требует Телепат.  
\- В этом нет смысла.  
\- Сними эти хреновы очки! – с терпением у Шульдиха сегодня непорядки.  
Кроуфорд вновь пожимает плечами, снимает очки и без сожаления бросает их на мостовую, открывая взгляду убийц бельма.  
\- Ты всё-таки ослеп! – с горечью вздыхает Телепат.  
\- Только на правый глаз. Левый видит, но через пелену.  
Телепат молчит.  
\- Ран, будь добр.  
И Фудзимия отходит подальше, садится на ступеньки у главного входа Кельнского собора.

«Кроуфорд, я боюсь… Давай остановимся».  
\- Я пришел, потому что готов.  
«Готов убить меня?»  
\- Готов умереть от твоей руки.  
«Идиот!»  
\- Ты всегда был трусом.  
«Ну извини – люблю эту гребаную жизнь! Давай – остановимся!»

«Берлин. Аэропорт. За несколько часов до.

\- Ты-то какого черта там забыл? – Телепат взволнован. Ему сейчас даже стакан в руки давать нельзя – расплескает.  
\- Просто хочу посмотреть.  
У Рана такой вид, точно он досадствует, что негде ночью в Кельне купить попкорна.  
\- Вот только не говори мне, что ты за меня переживаешь!  
\- Ну что ты.  
Фудзимие всё равно. Он всего лишь хочет знать, чем всё закончится: знать точно, а не прочитать в утренних газетах про два трупа на площади перед Кельнским собором. Или – не прочитать. Он должен удостовериться. И вообще, единственное, что его волнует – источник контрактов, который исчезнет со смертью Пророка. И, пожалуй, голоса Телепата в голове ему будет не хватать. Пару месяцев. Шульдих это знает.  
\- Надеюсь, ты хотя бы не женишься, когда я подохну.  
Ран ухмыляется».

Дула пистолетов смотрят друг на друга. Бельма Кроуфорда не выражают ничего. Сине-зеленые глаза Шульдиха полны безысходности, грусти и обреченной любви.  
У них руки не дрожат – их хорошо тренировали.  
Осталось только – нажать на курки.

Затяжка. Вдох. Выдох.  
Кельн 02:05 ночи…

The end.


End file.
